


Valentine's Day

by bookwormchocaholic



Series: Chocaholic Series [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day, Wedding, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormchocaholic/pseuds/bookwormchocaholic
Summary: Belle and Silas celebrate Valentine's Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed; hope you enjoy! And Happy Valentine's Day!!!

Belle wrung the hanky in her lap, shifted on the bench, and crossed her ankles. Smoothing imaginary wrinkles out of her skirt, she took a couple deep breaths. The clock on the wall implied that she had been waiting a full ten minutes in the hallway, outside of the room for the Justice of the Peace. Not too long, although it felt like it had been an eternity. Silas was inside hammering the last minute details with the judge and her father had taken Mocha out for the dog to do his business. 

_I’m getting married!_ Belle carefully dabbed the hanky to her tear ducts. The last thing she wanted to do was smudge her mascara and end up looking like a raccoon. Not to be vain, but she looked perfect. Well, as perfect she as could look. Still a little on the thin side and tired, she felt beautiful. Her white ruffled blouse and white skirt had been bought at the local boutique, along with her coat and cloche hat. Her auburn curls had been drawn up and pinned back in a chignon.

The bench groaned in protest as Moe French plopped down on it. Mocha sat at his heels. Her father was in his best suit and his face was reddened, likely from shedding a few tears when he had Mocha outside. Silas was not the man Moe would have chosen for her; however, he had grown to respect her fiancé. Her relationship with her father was better than it had been in years. When he learned of her condition he apologized profusely about nagging her about grandchildren, and helped immensely when she recovered from her hysterectomy. He and Silas shared responsibilities; when one couldn’t be there, the other stepped in. Moe also struck up a rapport with Mocha, who in many ways, Moe treated like a grandchild. He brought Mocha toys, treats, dog clothing and took the dog on outings.

Moe patted her forearm. “How are you feeling today?”

“Good,” Belle twisted the heart shaped chocolate diamond ring around her finger. “I’m so happy.” 

“Good.” Moe said and chuckled when Mocha rested his chin on her father’s knee. “As long as you’re happy and he treats you well, that’s all the matters.”

Belle nodded and leaned against her father’s cushy arm. The last few months had been hard, but they had been worth it. 

Not long after Silas proposed, she had her surgery and though the recovery process was lengthy, her pain from the Endometriosis lessened. That much was good. Unfortunately she was thrown into menopause, and both Silas and her father had to deal with her mood swings and exhaustion from that. They were good sports about it. Hormone replacements were a lifesaver. 

A Christmas wedding was out of the question, since that was not long after her surgery. Silas suggested Valentine’s Day and she agreed. 

It would be a Valentine’s Day that they would never forget.

The door opened and Archie Hopped stuck his head out. “We are ready.”

Moe helped her to her feet and pressed a kiss to her brow. “You look beautiful.”

“Thank you, Papa.” Belle smiled and dipped down to kiss the top of Mocha’s head, and then she straightened. “You’re a good boy, Mocha. We love you.”

Mocha whimpered and wagged his wild tail. He had wanted to cuddle with her so badly all morning, but she didn’t dare get too close to him. God love Mocha, but he drooled and would soil her wedding outfit. They could cuddle sometime later. No doubt Moe would find a way to cheer Mocha up.

Moe entered the room first; leading the dog in, and then Belle caught up to him and took his arm. 

A sharp breath caught in her throat. Silas and Archie Hopper were waiting by the judge’s desk. Her fiancé looked delicious in his dark chocolate colored suit – good enough to eat. It wasn’t one of his every day suits that he wore at the shop or about town. He had it specially made and the designer swore the color was called “dark chocolate.” Chocolate had been what brought them together – as well as True Love, of course – so it was only right to honor their favorite treat. He had his “dark chocolate” suit and she had her “chocolate” diamond ring. They were quite a pair.

Silas eyes glistered. He rested his palm on his chest and feigned a small stagger... as though he were blown away by her presence. 

Belle swallowed. Physically she had seen better days, but Silas never failed to make her feel beautiful. 

Moe urged her forward, guiding her to the groom.

Belle released her father’s arm and slid her hands into Silas’. They were a perfect fit.

Moe drew Mocha off to the side and the dog planted himself at his adoptive grandfather’s feet. 

Archie offered a watery smile and sniffed. The man was the town’s psychiatrist and doubled as the Justice of the Peace. Belle knew him to be a good, honest and decent man; he was also one of the few that Silas could stand to be around. He had been so touched and enthusiastic to officiate. It was just the four of them: Belle, Silas, Moe and Mocha. Since Ruby was out of town with her new boyfriend, Moe and an associate of Archie’s acted as their witnesses. 

Silas said that they could have an elaborate wedding, but in the end she wanted something small. They could spend the rest of their lives together celebrating. 

The ceremony was simple and though she savored every word of it, it was soon over. 

Silas dipped his head and brushed his lips against hers. Belle drew back, knowing that if they let their passion get the better of them, they’d end up embarrassing her father. 

“I present, Mr. and Mrs. Gold!” Archie clapped and hugged each of them. 

Silas thanked Moe and pumped his hand. 

Belle left a kiss on her father’s cheek and she scratched behind Mocha’s ears. Her father had agreed to take Mocha for a few days, that way she and Silas could have some time alone.

 _Mrs. Gold! I’m Mrs. Gold!_ She thought with each pound of her heart. 

#

Their salmon house was strangely quiet, except for the hum of the refrigerator in the kitchen. Usually Mocha greeted at the door, grumbling for leaving him along during the day. 

Belle felt a small pang within; she missed their furbaby, but she and Silas desperately needed some time alone. 

“Would you like to stretch out on the couch?” Silas shut the door and gestured towards the sofa. “I can put on some light music.”

Belle shook her head, her lips forming into a mischievous smile. It had been months since they had made love. Other than a little light petting and some make out sessions, they kept their physical activities to a bare minimum. She had been too sick, and then she needed to recover from the surgery, and then she had to deal with the hormonal changes and the mood swings of menopause. Silas had been patient through it all, never pressuring her for anything, always preferring her to set the pace.

But she missed him and the intimacy of their love making. Today was their wedding day and she was feeling fine. 

“I was thinking that we could go up to our Chocolate Sex Room.” Belle arched a brow and ran her hands over his chest, enjoying how his heart pounded a little harder as she felt him up. 

Silas gulped loud enough for her to hear. “Are- are you sure? We can wait.”

Belle nodded. “I know it’s been a long while-”

“No, it’s all right.” Silas held up his hands to ward off any misunderstanding. “You have to heal.”

“I’ve healed enough.” Belle stood on tiptoe and dotted a string of kisses along his jawline. “I miss you and I want to make love to my husband.” Sliding her hand downwards, she cupped his hardened length and grinned. “I think you might miss me too.”

“Damn it.” Silas hissed and crushed his mouth to hers. The kiss was all teeth and tongues; a manic frenzy to make up for lost time. He dragged her to him and squeezed her bottom. “Only if you’re sure-”

Belle nipped at his lower lip, to punish him for questioning her wisdom. 

They somehow made it up the stairs without falling – a tangle of arms, legs and a cane. Barging into the Chocolate Sex Room, they spared only a second to the flip the light on, before he tossed the cane aside – nearly taking out an expensive vase- and hoisted her up onto the bed. 

Belle shed her coat and kicked off her white heels, then doffed her cloche hat. 

Silas removed his suit jacket, his shoes and his vest. 

Before he could remove his tie, she grabbed the tail end of it and tugged him down, kissing him senselessly. Belle made quick work of unlacing it, unbuttoning his vest, and then undid all of his buttons on the dress shirt. She had been so distracted by her efforts, that she hadn’t noticed that Silas had peeled down her tights and underwear, until he teased her wet opening. Her skirt was rucked up to her waist; she knew that now there would be wrinkles in that material that would never come out.

Silas pressed his mouth to her inner thigh and alternated kissing and nipping his way up. He swiped his tongue along her folds, making her let out a strangled yelp and buck her hips. Laying a hand on her abdomen, he kept her in place. He made maddening circles on her clit, using the flat end of his tongue and her eyes were rolling back into her head when he began to suck on it. 

Belle groped at the bed linen, writhing as an orgasm overtook her and could scarcely catch her breath and he coaxed her down. She could feel him smirking when he placed a parting kiss on her core. 

“Wow!” Belle panted, brushing back her sweat damped curls. Her locks had escaped from the chignon when she had ground her head against the pillow. 

“Wow, indeed.” Silas chuckled and lazily crawled up next to her. “How do you feel?”

“Great!” Belle sighed. It had been months since she had a Silas-induced orgasm. “Ready for Round Two?”

“You’re sure?”

“Silas!” she exclaimed. 

“I don’t want to cause you pain.” He said. “You have to stop me if I hurt you or if anything feels uncomfortable. Promise me that.”

She knew he was fearful of causing her pain. During one of the couplings, a couple months before the surgery, Silas had thrusted too hard and it had hurt. Neither had realized that her condition was rearing its ugly head until then. Close to tears, he had apologized over and over again. Since then, he had been terrified of hurting her again. 

Belle nodded, assuring him, “I promise.”

Silas fumbled with his cufflinks, shoved his shirt off of his shoulders, and then took of his pants and boxers all at the same time. He kicked all of it onto the floor. 

Belle had her own blouse undone and halfway off when he took over. His hands were eagerly shaking, but he took his time undressing her. He laid the blouse and the skirt aside more carefully than he did his own clothes. He unsnapped her bra and tossed it over his shoulder. It landed on the grating of the heating vent, was caught on one of the slits, and spent the remainder of the day flapping whenever a gust of hot air whooshed upwards.

Silas palmed her breasts, working them into peaks. He seemed to be content giving her pleasure without thinking much about his own release. 

Belle grabbed his wrist. “Silas, I’m ready and I can tell you are. It’ll be okay.”

Silas nodded, still looking uncertain. He wouldn’t tell her no, not when she seemed so determined to have her way.

He positioned the tip of his cock at her entrance a slid it in gently only stopping when she scrunched made a noise of discontent. 

“Right there, that’s good.” Belle coached and figured that though he wasn’t in too deep, it would be fine for now. They could work on going further later; after all it had been some months. 

Silas rocked his hips, giving short, shallow thrusts. Sweat beading along his browline.

Belle clung to him, her arms and legs both coiled around him. She lifted her mouth to his brow and saved the saltiness of it. 

They finished and he slumped down on her, unable or unwilling to lift his head, and made a pillow out of her breasts. 

Belle loosened her hold on him, her limbs too strained to be moved. She hadn’t felt this fulfilled in months. That they could make love again and enjoy it meant the world to her. 

Silas finally leaned his head back and captured her mouth in a passion fueled kiss. “I love you, Belle.” He murmured against her lips. 

“I love you too.” Belle raked her nails along his shoulder blades and met his gaze. 

They had both caught their second wind and it was their wedding day after all. And Valentine’s Day too!

They may as well enjoy it to the fullest.


End file.
